<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peer Pressure by glaciesdraco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285631">Peer Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco'>glaciesdraco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Raijin Days, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Shizuo and Izaya go to a sleepover in highschool and they play spin the bottle and they have to kiss but they don’t at first and are ashamed everyone almost made fun of them for being gay"</p><p>Peer pressure can't beat theeeeese losers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peer Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this hella soft I hope that's alright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izaya didn’t come to school for a few days after it happened. Shizuo was shaken up enough as it was, but the other’s absence was even more alarming. He wasn’t sure if that made it mean something or not. Nevertheless, Shizuo knew he couldn’t forget. It had been the most exhilarating but also the most humiliating moment of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment when Izaya’s lips met his. He had never even considered it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe he had given in to peer pressure of all things- couldn’t believe that he was the type of person that could ever happen to, even in an intoxicated state. After throwing down a couple of drinks, which he hadn’t been aware were alcoholic at the time, he had been bashful enough to hide his face behind his arms like a tired little kid when the bottle was pointing at him. He didn’t even want to be there in the first place, but Kyohei had asked him to be there for his birthday so he’d felt obligated to. When he realized that Izaya was there, he’d immediately wanted to leave, and it looked like the flea felt the same. When he’d tried to stand, however, the dizziness had been enough for him to make him sit down. Then the others had pulled Izaya back down to sit around the circle and spin the bottle. He clearly didn’t want to, it was obvious on his face, and Shizuo couldn’t help but wonder what had brought Izaya here tonight- maybe also Kyohei? Either way it didn’t matter, because Izaya’s hand closed around the bottle and he gave it a sharp flick of his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo’s first thought when he saw it pointing at him was that it had been on purpose. That bastard. He just wanted to piss Shizuo </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>; but as Shizuo looked up to glare into those eyes, for a split second he saw Izaya’s face split, saw how mortified he was as a light pink lit up along those cheeks, before he twisted it back into that condescending sneer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear Shizu-chan, I didn’t even see you there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But it was too late; the crowd around them were snickering and whispering among themselves. Izaya cast a dubious glance around him, mirrored by Shizuo. They goaded them both, cheering and catcalling them until finally Izaya met Shizuo’s eye questionably as though waiting for something. Was he serious? Shizuo thought, but in his drunken state he didn’t think that Izaya was waiting for Shizuo to explode; no, instead all he could think of was </span>
  <em>
    <span>is this really how I’m going to have my first kiss?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo moved first, and when he saw that Izaya really did turn pink. He went onto his knees in a crawling position, moving forward steadily until he met Shizuo at the middle. He didn’t think he’d ever been within five inches of Izaya like this, and Izaya’s embarrassed expression was positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They hesitated meeting each other’s eyes, and when they did Shizuo realized he was fucked. It was just a peck on the lips, but it felt magical, like Shizuo had been waiting his entire life for this moment. He lingered in Izaya’s face a second longer than he meant to, and of course that got them both mocked from the drunk crowd around them. Clearly they had forgotten who the two of them were- or maybe that was exactly why they were acting like this now. He remembered Izaya’s dejected face and that made him feel the worst out of anything; there was a frown on his lips and a dark shadow in his eyes, which disappeared as he moved out of Shizuo’s space. Shizuo watched him as he sat back on his crossed legs and looked unaffected by the laughs. Shizuo wished his poker face was half as good. He studied Izaya for the rest of their time there, while the other actively avoided eye contact. He didn’t blame him of course, but Shizuo had to stare at Izaya in order to keep his cool. At one point he heard someone say something about them both being guys and he shot them the most hateful of glares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all a little fuzzy from the alcohol, but he had found himself in the bathroom at one point, meeting Izaya halfway out the door. Izaya looked breathless, like he might run the moment he saw Shizuo. Contrary to that though, he lingered. He looked like he might say something snide, but Shizuo didn’t give him the time. He pushed the other back through the doorway of the bathroom and had him sitting atop of the sink, full blown making out with him for a good two minutes. Izaya kissed back tentatively and sensually, running his hand up along Shizuo’s side, and the entire time Shizuo’s mind just repeated the same word over and over: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they let go, and Shizuo stepped away for a second, he sobered up a little and hauled ass out of there, out of the house, and away from the party. He had never been more mortified in his life. He hadn’t even had the good graces to tell Izaya he was sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Izaya wasn’t at school, and Shizuo felt even more mortified by it all. Luckily, nobody at school was saying anything to him about it, lest they get a face full of trash can, courtesy of him. However, Shizuo was more concerned about the other thing: the thing that he wasn’t even supposed to be concerned about. He spent the entire day feeling dreadful about it, and replaying the scene in his head. Izaya hadn’t wanted to, right? He’d only gone along with it for fear of Shizuo crushing him or something. His stomach turned in knots as he thought about it, and all attempts by his mind to remind him that Izaya was a manipulative bastard went immediately out the window because he knew his own reaction at the time had been too incriminating for him to go blaming it on the other guy. He was still searching to find what it all meant and the more the day went on without seeing Izaya, the worse he felt. He trudged home in a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kasuka asked him what was wrong, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to explain to his brother that he’d experienced a revelation which shook him to his very core. He also didn’t want to admit that he’d been a complete moron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izaya was sitting outside the school entrance waiting for him one morning, looking somber. Shizuo gaped at him as he stepped into Shizuo’s path. He was as breathtaking as always, looking sharp in his red shirt and cropped black jacket. He refused to wear the school uniform for some reason that Shizuo had never bothered to learn, but he looked incredibly well kept even in his old middle school uniform. When Shizuo approached him, he tried for a bland smile but didn’t manage to quite reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Shizu-chan, good to see you’re back to walking towards me. The other night when you ran away I was afraid our dynamic had changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo stopped where he was and stared. He looked the other up and down. “Flea…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Listen. That’s what I came to talk to you about just now. You don’t have to say anything,” Izaya spoke smoothly and robotically, as though he’d rehearsed this several times over, “You were drunk alright? It was a strange night, and you were drunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo noted the emphasis on Izaya’s use of the word “you”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just go back to my routine and you go back to yours. Nothing else has to be said.” Izaya shrugged his shoulders and forced a laugh. “Maybe we’ll even stay out of each other’s way for a while. Wouldn’t that be interesting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, as though he’d just told Shizuo the weather he turned to go inside. Shizuo went to grab his arm, and the other immediately whipped around to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… well,” Shizuo was second guessing himself to have Izaya’s eyes directly on him. “I just wanted to ask… why did you let me kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kiss me?” Izaya shot back instantly, his expression unchanging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Izaya sent a nasty smile his way, “That’s just how it is then, isn’t it? Neither of us will know why the other did what they did. That’s why it’s best to just forget about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you guess?” Izaya scowled at him, “Just drop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright already I’ll drop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weird air passed between them, and Shizuo took note of how weird Izaya was acting. His body language was guarded and wary, but at the same time Shizuo couldn’t help but wonder if Izaya was waiting for something; or maybe, he was hoping that Shizuo would do something. He turned to go and this time Shizuo didn’t try to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next several weeks passed by in a slow inconsistent blur. Shizuo didn’t see Izaya much during that time. Additionally, he found himself being bothered by gangs and thugs significantly less. He tried not to think about it too hard, but he couldn’t deny that he noticed the absence. It was almost worse for him, not to have something to distract himself with. Even worse, it felt like Izaya had decided to entirely forget that he existed. He wanted to be happy about that. This was for the best, right? This was what he wanted, and it meant a lot more to him than some drunken kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Izaya on the streets of Ikebukuro, his back to him, headed out of Russia Sushi. Shizuo only thought about it for a moment before he started to run to catch up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oy, Iza-!” Shizuo started to yell but suddenly he thought better of it. He broke off into a brisk run and made a grab at Izaya’s hood when the other turned and leapt back, nearly running into a pole as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shizu-chan,” Izaya glared, “Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to grab people from behind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been avoiding me.” Shizuo said, “I didn’t know how else to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always avoid you,” Izaya interrupted, “That’s what we do. We avoid each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… and if I said I didn’t want to avoid you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izaya’s eyes widened slightly but he didn’t look surprised. He merely smirked darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? One little kiss with me at a party and all of a sudden I’m not so bad? You really are an inconsistent governless monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Shizuo said flatly, “It wasn’t just a little kiss, you asshole, and you know it. You know damn well that we kissed afterward and it was…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of the street!” Izaya hissed, stepping forward suddenly and grabbing his hand to pull him into Russia Sushi, “Remember where you are, moron!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo followed him, halfway feeling like it was a fever dream. Simon sat them down at a table, making one-sided conversation with either of them as he sat them in a private booth. They were both equally glowering, Izaya at the floor and Shizuo at Izaya. Only when Simon finally gave up and walked away to fetch their drinks did Izaya look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izaya scowled at him. “You obviously have something you’d like to say, so just go ahead and say it damn it! So we can move on with our lives already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo stared at him as he gathered his thoughts. “I… I mean. Well,” he sighed, “Let me ask you this one more time: why did you kiss me back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izaya made the most indignant sound. “Seriously?!” he demanded. “Once again you’re pushing the explanation off on me? You’re unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m doing!” Shizuo snapped, growing annoyed quickly but realizing that Izaya was right. He took a deep breath and decided to take advantage of this opportunity Izaya was giving him by being honest. “I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juuuuust?” Izaya said snappishly when Shizuo trailed off. He looked ready to stand up and stalk out. When had their dynamic changed into this high school drama? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I was just… asking you because whenever I kissed you I was doing it because I wanted to. And uh… I was wondering if you had wanted to kiss me back. Because… if you did then that would be great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izaya’s composure broke increasingly as Shizuo spoke, his eyes going wide and his back straightening as he stared directly into Shizuo’s eyes. However, that wasn’t the end because Shizuo decided to add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you didn’t then I felt like I should probably apologize. I was pretty drunk after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izaya seemed to struggle with his words. Then, he put on a fake calm as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Jeez, you must have a terribly guilty conscience if you can apologize to someone like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo glared at him. “Did you just ignore everything I just said?!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ignoring it, I just refuse to accept it,” Izaya told him, “There’s no way you wanted to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-? Then you tell me why I kissed you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peer pressure,” Izaya said easily with a shrug, “It’s a scary thing, even for a monster like you. I have always thought that you were desperate to be liked after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why I oughta…!” Shizuo started to lift the table to flip it but the image of Izaya’s face after the bottle landed on Shizuo flashed into his mind. He lowered his hands and studied Izaya. “As if I give a shit about something like peer pressure. If I let myself believe that was the cause then I’d just be lying to myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right. That was the truth which Shizuo had been trying to ignore for weeks, and look where that got him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to kiss you.” Shizuo repeated. “I got the opportunity to and I’d never kissed anyone before and the alcohol said you know what? Fuck it. And then I did. And… and it was great. And if you didn’t want to then that’s fine and I apologize, but don’t sit there and tell me that you’re any more susceptible to peer pressure than I am. We’re the same damn it. We walk to the beat of our own drum, and when we had the opportunity to just… be together for just an instant, we took it. And whether that was for your weird human hobby thing or because you were just as curious as me is whatever, but there. There, alright? I said what I needed to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo took a long breath and sat back, casting his eyes away for not wanting to see Izaya’s reaction this time. If Izaya made fun of him then so be it, but at least he was honest. He would always be able to say that he was honest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… so confusing.” Izaya said after a few minutes of dull silence. He stirred his drink where Simon had just placed it down and commented once again on their weird sullen silence. “I don’t understand you at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo made an annoyed sound under his breath. Then Izaya said something even more annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even think you were capable of articulating yourself that well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, you bastard?!” Shizuo started, turning towards him but Izaya held a hand in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush. Let me get out mine.” Izaya said quickly, and he cast his eyes to his feet, giving the smallest of smiles towards the floor as he began. “I won’t deny it. I was curious how the crowd would react to us kissing as well. You surprised me by going along with it in the first place, and then you really did kiss me. But truth be told, I have a confession. I only spun the bottle to point at you so that I could get out of the game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a stupid game with a stupid premise. I don’t like being told who to kiss and being made a public spectacle. I was only there to see all of Dotachiin’s different friends and collect information and a gaggle of annoying girls pulled me into the game. It was irritating.” Izaya laughed, “I didn’t expect it to turn out this way. So then, do you feel better about kissing me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you didn’t make me do anything. I walked right into it without thinking of the consequences. I never once expected you to actually kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then nothing!” Izaya said quickly. “You didn’t want to kiss me. You didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did I kiss you afterward?!” Shizuo demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Izaya scowled. “I assume you’d had a lot to drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have!” Izaya insisted. “And besides, I manipulated the bottle in the first place, don’t you care about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Shizuo told him, “I kind of figured that you did. But then I saw the face you made when you realized that you might have to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps without meaning to, Izaya made that exact face once again. His lips thinned and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked like he was deciding between running away and figuring out a way to talk himself out of this conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” Izaya asked quietly, and Shizuo realized the suffering on Izaya’s face. He played out their argument again in his head: “You couldn’t have.” “You didn’t want to.” “Someone like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I wanted you to know,” Shizuo said, lowering his voice significantly, “I haven’t stopped thinking about it ever since, I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Izaya said, sounding desperate. “That’s enough.” But Shizuo wouldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite everything, I guess I just decided that I could like you after all.” Shizuo said finally. “That’s all I wanted to say. So there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood to go and Izaya had fallen completely silent. He stared at the ground, his face nothing short of distressed. Shizuo felt bad, but he was also relieved to have the feelings out. He bowed, placing money on the table for both their drinks and walking out. He stretched as he stepped outside, stressed from all the drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeez. Who knew Izaya had such a low self-confidence? He felt better knowing that he’d been honest about his feelings, even though he wasn’t sure if Izaya had actually rejected him or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Izaya was waiting for him at the front door again. This time he didn’t speak. He just walked up Shizuo, entering his space and leaning up on his tiptoes to press a light kiss onto his lips. Shizuo made the barest of flinches as Izaya leaned away, though the other still had a firm grasp on his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo exhaled. “It was great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izaya looked bashful, looking elsewhere to the side. “Do you hear yourself? You sound absurd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Shizuo told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izaya looked up at him again, making that same face that had melted Shizuo’s heart. “Then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to kiss me,” Izaya told him, “I want you to kiss me. Very badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizuo felt the tension leave his body. “Then I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the next kiss, and the kiss after that, and the kiss after that were all equally magical. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>